Waiting For You
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: "Bagaimana keadaanya?" Salah satu petugas yang sedang berjaga hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. "Dia meninggal ditempat, Uzumaki-san..."


Waiting For You

Pairing: Shikaino

Gendre: romance

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: macam-macam, segala warning berkumpul deh

Fic singkat yang gui gui bua sambil menunggu download anime selesai. Enjoy it minna... :D  
**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Lagi-lagi Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan, wanita _blonde_ dengan bentuk tubuh memikat tersebut tidak henti-hentinya mengomel, mengeluarkan berbagai macam ejekan yang ditujukan pada seseorang yang kini tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya.

Sejak sore kemarin hingga pagi ini, Shikamaru sama sekali belum pulang. Pria pemalas yang sudah resmi berstatus sebagai suaminya itu bahkan sama sekali tidak memberinya kabar sedikitpun. Kesal, marah bercampur khawatir, Ino benar-benar benci kalau harus berada dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Dasar Shikamaru pemalas! Awas saja kalau dia datang nanti, kau harus diberikan pengajaran Shika!" Ino yang saat ini sedang mencincang daging ayam langsung memotong daging-daging tersebut dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan penuh, wanita yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh tahun tersebut berencana untuk membuat makan siang untuk dirinya dan suaminya. Jadi, jika saja suami pemalasnya yang bekerja sebagai detective tersebut tidak datang ... maka habislah, Ino yang sedang hamil dua bulan itu benar-benar akan membunuhnya.

"Shikamaru!" Teriakan penuh amarah kembali terdengar, sepertinya bawaan ibu hamil. Akhir-akhir ini Ino benar-benar gampang naik angin.

.

.

.

"Haccchiii!" Pria yang sedang menjalankan tugas dadakannya tersebut tiba-tiba saja bersin saat akan keluar dari mobil dan mulai mengintip seseorang yang baru saja masuk kesebuah toko di seberang jalan.

"Ckk... _troublesome_!" kata pria tersebut sambil memijit hidungnya yang terasa gatal.

"Hm... Sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang membicarakanmu, Nara-_san_!" Gadis cantik yang menawan yang selalu menjadi patner kerja _Detective_ pemalas tersebut tersenyum geli sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Ckk... merepotkan!" kata Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan tampang bosannya seperti biasa.

"Mungkin Istri tersayangmu sedang membicarakanmu saat ini, Nara-_san..."_ kata Shion, si patner jahil sambil menyeringai tipis.

"_Kuso ..."_ _Detective_ yang sudah menangkap banyak penjahat tersebut mendecih pelan saat dirinya teringat akan istri tercinta dirumah. Sejak kemarin sore dia terlalu sibuk mengintip penjahat yang melarikan diri dari tahanan sehingga lupa untuk memberi kabar pada istrinya.

"Lakukan kerja dengan benar Shion, aku tidak mau ada kejadian merepotkan yang akan terjadi!" kata Shikamaru yang sedang memulai aksinya. Pria itu sudah siap siaga, kali ini dia harus mengetahui siapa Bos utama pria yang sedang diikutinya itu.

'_Sepulang ke rumah nanti aku mungkin akan mati ditangan istriku, ck... mendukosai ne!'_

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Sudah hampir malam dan Shikamaru tetap belum kembali. Di rumah yang lumayan besar itu, Ino duduk sendirian di ruang makan sambil mengusap perutnya yang masih rata. Makanan yang dimasaknya tadi siang sudah lama mendingin dan sama sekali tidak disentuhnya. Seperti yang diduga, Shikamaru pasti terlibat dengan suatu kasus yang menyebabkannya tidak bisa pulang rumah dan tidak biasa dihubungi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Shika?" Calon ibu muda tersebut menunduk, memeluk lututnya. Saat ini Ino benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Sang calon ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya tersebut. Beberapa kali dia menghubungi nomor suaminya, tapi percuma. Shikamaru menonaktifkan telepon genggamnya dan ini berarti ... Pria itu benar-benar sedang menyelesaikan kasus besar, dia sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Detective terkenal itu.

Shikamaru tidak mau mengambil resiko, makanya dia selalu mematikan teleponnya dan membuat Ino selalu merasa khawatir yang teramat sangat. Ino juga sudah menelpon Sakura, bertanya apakah Naruto juga belum pulang, tapi sia-sia... Sakura sama sekali tidak menjawab telepon darinya.

"Semoga kau kembali dengan selamat, Shika... aku dan anakmu menunggu!"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?"

Salah satu petugas yang sedang berjaga hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

"Dia meninggal ditempat, Uzumaki-_san_..."

Owari...

Hohohohohohoho...

Sepertinya gui gui terkena demam Drable dah. Hari ini entah kenapa gui gui pengen nulis fic pendek terus. Terima kasih udah menyempatkan diri membaca fic yang gak kerasa feelnya ini. Makasih!


End file.
